Consecuencias del Plan
by VioletaBlak
Summary: -N-Naruto...t-tómame ya...onegai- Sasuke, ¿te has acostado con algún hombre? ¿Verdad? Y fue con Naruto - por ende, estas embarazado. -Yaoi NaruSasu, Mpreg.
1. Concepción

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me adjudico la historia

* * *

**Advertencias: **Yaoi(ChicoxChico), lemmon, Mpreg (embarazo masculino), puede que tenga algunas faltas de ortografía.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes tienen 14 años para 15, Tsunade ya es Hokage y Orochimaru jamás marcó a Sasuke. El fanfic va a tener como mucho 4 capítulos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, esta idea es vieja, y quería hacer algo así desde hace tiempo. Espero que les guste ^3^. Y es basado en la parodia (El plan de Sasuke) Que está en Youtube: http : / www. youtube. com / watch?v = 2DDKl0EEzkE (sin espacios) Así que de ahí saqué la idea ^.^ lo demás es mio. ^u^

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo I:**

**Concepción**

**.**

* * *

Se sentía cansado, todo su cuerpo le dolía y el sabía perfectamente el porqué.

FlashBack:

_Hacía un día bonito en Konoha, el sol brillaba, incluso mas de lo normal, los pájaros cantaban, y Sasuke Uchiha caminaba, con las manos en sus bolsillos, distraído. Hoy tendría muchas cosas que hacer. Ir al mercado, a comprar comida, luego ir a comprar mas sabanas y jabón de lavar la ropa. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer en su casa, limpiar, barrer, lavar ropa, limpiar el patio trasero, y demás, aprovechando que era el día libre de todos los ninjas gennin, domingo. Y ya que vivía solo tenía que hacerlo todo el mismo. Pero claro, primero quería tomar una ducha en las aguas termales y relajarse. _

_Iba caminando tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que dos chicas venían hacia el, peleando por ver quién llegaba primero._

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! - gritaron llegando frente a el con corazones en los ojos - ¡Se el padre de mis hijos! - gritaron de nuevo en una sola voz._

_A Sasuke por poco le aparece un tic en el ojo. Ya estaba harto de que Sakura e Ino lo estuviesen persiguiendo por todas partes._

_**''Piensa Sasuke, Piensa''**, se dijo a sí mismo, y entonces tuvo una idea un tanto descabellada._

_Sonrió de medio lado, completamente macabro y las miró._

_- Lo siento, no puedo ser el padre de sus hijos por que... ¡Yo quiero un hijo de Naruto! - dijo mordiéndose el labio y ruborizandoce a propósito mientras ponía cara de enamorado y se señalaba la barriga, la cual había inflado un poco para hacer mas drama. _

_- ¿¡N-Nani? ¡No! - __Mucha información para sus cerebros. Se desmayaron en plena calle. _

_- Idiotas - susurro Sasuke para otro lado con una sonrisa y siguió con su camino, sin percatarse de que cierto pelirubio de nombre Naruto estaba caminando por allí y había escuchado todo lo que el Uchiha dijo. Y estaba petrificado._

_''Valla, parece que tu amigo el ''Teme'' quiere que te lo folles'', le dijo el zorro riendo en la mente al niño._

_**" Nehhh, el Teme nunca aprobó anatomía, no sabe que los hombres no podemos tener bebés...¡Y tu cállate Kyuubi!...un momento...¿es enserio lo que me dices? ¿Sasuke quiere que yo... le haga... e-eso...?"**, pregunto el rubio siguiendo inconscientemente a Sasuke, como si estuviese hipnotizado._

_Y el Kyuubi, al ver que Naruto estaba en un estado de shock, que no pensaba muy bien ni con claridad, aunque para el casi nunca lo hacía, se quiso aprovechar de eso..._

_"No solamente eso Naruto...quiere que tu seas **el de arriba** y lo tomes como **bestia en celo**", le indicó con malicia moviendo todas sus colas desde dentro de la jaula, estaba ansioso por que el rubio cayera en el juego._

_**"Entonces...eso quiere decir que podre...demostrarle que...soy mas fuerte que él''**_

_- ¡Lo are datebayoo! - gritó alzando un puño y salió corriendo a una velocidad sobre humana hacia las duchas de aguas termales._

_Sasuke, cuando llegó a las aguas termales y entró a el cuarto. Se quitó la ropa y se puso la toalla en la cintura y se encaminó a la pequeña bañera que recogía las aguas y allí estaba Naruto, en una esquina, con la mirada gacha. No le dio importancia, ni siquiera lo saludó, y se metió directamente en las aguas, cerrando los ojos con placer al sentir el agua caliente relajarle los músculos. sus cachetes se tornaron de un color rosado por el mismo calor y varios picos de su cabello se mojaron, desarreglando su habitual peinado y pegándose a su cara. _

_Naruto alzó la vista, y si Sasuke no hubiese tenido los ojos cerrados, se hubiera dado de cuenta de que la mirada de Naruto no tenía nada de azul, si no que era un rojo intenso y de su sonrisa sobresalían dos largos colmillos. Fue hasta el moreno con pasos lentos y, sin que el Sasuke se diera de cuenta, tomó sus manos con una de las suyas y se las puso tras su nuca. Sasuke al instante abrió los ojos._

_- ¡¿Que diablos te pasa usuranton...c-cashi?...- su voz se fue apagando según hablaba, la mirada tétrica de Naruto lo hacía temblar, y no en buen sentido, o eso pensaba el._

_- ¿Tienes miedo? - preguntó Naruto con sarcasmo mientras pegaba su cara a solo 5 centímetros de la de Sasuke. Sasuke se encogió en su lugar pegando su cara contra la pared interna de la bañera de las aguas térmicas._

_- ¡C-Claro q-que n-no! - contestó casi hundiéndose en las aguas y parpadeando rápidamente, mientras se ruborizaba más. _

_- Te lo hubiese creído, si no fuera por que tartamudeaste - contesto mientras ahora le empezaba a besar el cuello y con la mano libre le tomaba de la cintura por debajo del agua y lo pegaba a el._

_Sasuke solo tragó saliva e intentó soltar sus manos y intentó patearlo, pero Naruto tenía dos de las colas del Kyuubi fuera y se las estaba aguantando. Estaba jodido._

_- No intentes zafarte teme... - empezó a mover las caderas contra las de Sasuke. - Tu fuiste el que dijo que querías un hijo mio... Ahora yo también quiero, así que atente a las consecuencias... - empezó a morderle el cuello y acariciarle las piernas de arriba hacia abajo._

_- ¡Quítate Baka! - gruño Sasuke concentrando todo su Chakra en sus manos y activando el sharingan y con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba hacer un chidori, pero imposible en la posición en que Naruto lo tenía, con las manos sobre el cuello de Naruto. Así que intentó espetarle las uñas, pero ni eso inmutó a el rubio. El cual solo sonrió perverso y una parte de su anatomía empezó a despertarse y la empezó a darle falsas embestidas contra el trasero del Uchiha, el cual empezó a jadear de sorpresa. - ¡D-Déjame Naruto!_

_- Mmmhmm... ¿y si no quiero? - lo besó profundamente, llenando la boca del mayor con su lengua. Sasuke intentaba separarse, pero llegó un momento en el que algo dentro de el se empezó a calentar y el sharingan empezó a rodar. _

_Sasuke empezó a dejarse llevar cuando Naruto empezó a tocarle su miembro. Jadeó. Si lo pensaba bien, no se sentía tan mal que Naruto le tocase. Entonces, le correspondió el beso de la misma forma. Sasuke cerró los ojos, pero aún así podía ver y Naruto, al ver que estaba cooperando, le soltó las manos a el morocho. Manos que apretaron su cuello atrayéndole mas hacia él. Tanto el Kyuubi como Naruto se alegraron por eso._

_Cuando les hizo falta el aire ninguno se alejó de la piel del otro. Sasuke le besaba el cuello a Naruto y le mordisqueaba sensualmente dejando marcas un tanto rojizas en la piel morena. Naruto cerró los ojos con placer, aspirando el aroma del cabello del moreno que olía a vainilla y un toque de rosas. _

_''__Huele demasiado tentador__**'' **, pensaron Naruto y el Kyuubi a la misma vez tomándo a Sasuke de las caderas y sentándolo en su regazo, haciendo que sus partes íntimas se rosaran y ambos suspiraran de lo placentero que se sentía. Sasuke , queriendo tener algo mas de poder en todo aquello, tomó el miembro de Naruto entre sus manos y empezó a masajear de arriba a abajo, lentamente, para desesperar al Uzumaki, el cuan soltó un gruñido ronco al sentir las calientes manos de Sasuke en su tronco para luego pasar a su glande y apretarlo de forma cariñosa mientras Sasuke sonreía un tanto perverso. Naruto y Kyuubi gruñeron a través de la misma boca y tomaron a Sasuke de la cintura para sacarlo del agua y acostarlo rudamente, pero sin lastimarlo, en el piso de rocas que cubrían la bañera de las aguas. Lo beso de nuevo, agarrando el pelo negro para acercarlo mas hacia sí, mientras el morocho hacía lo mismo a la par que envolvía sus piernas en las caderas del Uzumaki. Y hubo otro toque de intimidades. Ya el pelinegro no aguantaba más. Quería sentir la carne de su rubio amigo dentro de su ser, llenándolo, haciéndolo sentir completo. Puesto que en ese instante se sentía vacío. Y así rompió un poco el beso, para poder susurrarle con voz entrecortada y sobre humanamente ronca lo que quería._

_- N-Naruto... t-tómame ya... onegai - su orgullo se fue a la mierda, era verdad, pero necesitaba urgentemente sentirlo._

_Naruto se sorprendió, pero sonrió mostrando sus colmillos afilados y alzó una de sus manos a la boca de Sasuke, en una indirecta para que le chupara los dedos. Cosa que Sasuke hizo, mirando directamente a los ojos del jinjuriki, pasando su lengua desde la punta de los dedos hasta bajarla hasta lo último, empapándolos de saliva completamente, para luego meterse los dedos a la boca y chuparlos haciendo distintos ruidos que al rubio le encendieron mas._

_- Sasuke... si sigues haciendo eso no te voy a preparar y me sentirás llenarte de solo una vez - advirtió el rubio. A lo que Sasuke se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa y soltó los dedos de Naruto._

_- Prepárame para recibirte. - susurro moviendo en círculos su cadera contra el muy erecto miembro de el rubio._

_- Como digas... - dijo gruñendo tal cual animal en celo y le alzó un poco las caderas para introducir el primer dedo a el pequeño orificio del morocho, el cual se tensó un poco por la incomodidad. - Tranquilo, estoy seguro que pronto pasará - le aseguró moviendo el dedo en círculos lentamente, para que Sasuke se acostumbrara a la intromisión, pues pronto, vendría una por mucho mas grande. Cuando vio que Sasuke ya se relajaba un poco aprovechó y metió el segundo dedo, moviéndolo en forma de tijeras y haciendo círculos, Sasuke jadeó un poco y se mordió los labios al sentir como un tercer dedo irrumpía en su interior y ahora los tres entraban y salían, haciéndole casi perder la razón. Sentía fuego en las venas, pero quería mas._

_Para Naruto ya su erección era dolorosa casi al extremo. No sabía si podía contenerse al ver a Sasuke mordiéndose los labios y de vez en cuando abría y cerraba los ojos, con el sharingan en ellos, y el pelo despeinado y mojado por el agua y el sudor. Y lo sonrojado que estaba debido a la calentura y al vapor de las aguas termales. Quería tomar a su mejor amigo ya, pero debía esperar, no quería ser acusado de violación._

_Entonces, las palabras que tanto deseaba oír fueron dichas._

_- Entra en mi...Naruto-kun..._

_No sabe si fue la desesperación, no sabe si fue el tono de voz que Sasuke usó, no sabe que fue el ''Naruto-kun'', o la combinación de todas, pero sacó los dedos de su interior y lo penetró sin mas, para no prolongar el dolor que sabía que le iba a otorgar, pues era su primera vez, y sentir como su carne interna recibía a su muy duro miembro. _

_- ¡Ah! - soltó un grito ahogado Sasuke mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. - ¡D-Duele! - sollozó abrazándose a Naruto y respirando entrecortado._

_Naruto suavizo su expresión de poseído y le correspondió el abrazo, dándole suaves besos en el pelo._

_- Lo siento, esperaré. - le susurró suavemente en el oído para que se relajara. _

_Sasuke respiró profundo varias veces para que su cuerpo se relajara, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del rubio, que le estaba acariciando tiernamente para distraerle del dolor. _

_Cuando a Sasuke se le disipó el dolor movió un poco las caderas, para avisarle a el rubio que ya estaba bien. Naruto entendió rápidamente el mensaje y empezó el va y ven de caderas. Al principio suave, entrando y saliendo poco a poco, sintiendo la estrechez de Sasuke, haciendo gemir a ambos._

_- ¡Ah-ah! Mas rápido Naruto - jadeando pasando sus manos por el trasero de el rubio y apretándolo._

_Naruto gruñó y haciéndole caso a Sasuke aumentó las embestidas, penetrándolo profundamente, entrando y saliendo, en un ritmo desenfrenado, como Kyuubi le había dicho, se lo estaba haciendo como bestia en celo._

_Sasuke enredó sus piernas en las caderas del menor, mientras subía las manos a el cuello del rubio para besarlo intensamente. _

_El morocho sentía las piedras debajo de si, haciendo contacto casi directo con su columna, y en cada embestida se reforzaba ese contacto, pero no le molestaba, eso le agradaba, de cierta forma. Mientras que el rubio aún tenía las manos en sus caderas._

_Embestida tras embestida ambos gemían, beso tras beso sus lenguas batallaban entre sí. La sensación de estar sus cuerpos pegados el uno con el otro era única. Entonces, ambos sintieron que ya estaban cerca de el clímax y Naruto paró. Dejando a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido._

_- Voltéate - le ordenó el rubio al morocho cuando este le iba a replicar, así que solo le hizo caso y se volteó contra el piso de rocas, usando sus manos como apoyo y doblando un poco las rodillas, y entonces Naruto se adentró en el de nuevo, volviendo a darle. Y una nueva ronda de gemidos inundó el cuarto._

_- ¿Sabes? Te vez hermoso sometido a mí Te-me - le susurró Naruto mientras le daba besos en la espalda a Sasuke y le agarraba el miembro al morocho para masturbarlo al ritmo del va y ven de sus caderas. _

_Un hilo de saliva salió de los labios del Uchiha en medio de un gemido sonoro que inundó la habitación y raspaba el suelo rocoso con las uña, mientras hacia puños sus manos. No le importó si lo escuchaban o no, total, si no le habían escuchado hasta ahora, entonces serían sordos, ya que ninguno de los dos se había cuidado en ser silenciosos. _

_Sasuke no le respondió a Naruto, ya que estaba muy concentrado en el placer. Y, cuando ya no pudieron mas, llegaron al clímax. Gritando el nombre del otro. Sasuke derramándose en la mano de Naruto y en el suelo, mientras que Naruto se derramó dentro de el pelinegro, derramando su semilla dentro y mordiendo su cuello, marcando a Sasuke como suyo. Y así ambos cayeron en el suelo de rocas uno al lado del otro, Sasuke boca abajo y Naruto boca arriba, cansados, y y tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones. Naruto miró por el rabillo del ojo como Sasuke escondía su rostro en sus manos, las cuales las había cruzado en el suelo. Luego miró su cuerpo, el cual temblaba levemente todavía por el reciente orgasmo. Entonces, se dio cuanta de lo que había echo, había tenido sexo con su mejor amigo. Y casi sin justificación alguna..._

_- Lo siento, no fue mi intención Sasuke, yo... - empezó el rubio, pero el morocho lo interrumpió._

_- Cállate Naruto, solo sierra tu bocaza por una vez en tu vida - susurró Sasuke, pero sin alzar la cabeza, y sus hombros se movían un poco._

_- Pero... - Naruto intentó explicarle de nuevo lo que había pasado, no quería que Sasuke lo odiara y menos quería que eso afectara su amistad. Ya que aunque para él, Sasuke era mas que un amigo, sabía que Sasuke no lo iba a aceptar._

_- ¡Que te calles te digo! - gritó Sasuke, alzando su cabeza y así el rubio pudo observar las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del moreno, sin restricción alguna. Naruto se sorprendió - ¡No arruines uno de los mejores momentos que e vivido en mi vida! ¡No me digas que fue un error! ¡No lo digas si es que me aprecias aunque sea como amigo! ¡No lo sientas! - su voz sonaba rota, mientras se ponía de pié, al igual que Naruto._

_Solo una pregunta salió de sus morenos labios._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Sasuke miró al suelo, sus mejillas se colorearon. No sabía si decirle o no la verdad a Naruto. Pero ya que estaba tan sensible y recordando lo sucedido anteriormente, Naruto satisfaciendo su necesidad de cariño, se lo dijo._

_- Por que creo que te quiero mas que a un amigo, usurantoncachi._

_Naruto no lo podía creer, el frío, calculador y la piedra que era Sasuke Uchiha, había admitido que lo quería mas que un amigo. Y no solo eso, se había sonrojado, y era un sonrojo mas que evidente y se estaba agarrando una mano con la otra. Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa feliz, que haría palidecer a el sol. Tomó a Sasuke de la cara para alzarla y mirarle a los ojos y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Para luego separarse de él._

_- Me alegra saber eso, por que yo también te quiero, y no como amigo, teme, dattebayo._

_Sasuke sonrió y se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos del Uzumaki para fundirse nuevamente en un beso desesperado. __Y lo que empezó con sexo, terminó siendo amor..._

_**''Suerte que pusimos ese Jutsu ilusorio bola de pelos, si no nos sacarían del las termas''**_

_"Te dije que sería una buena idea mocoso...''_

End Flash Back:

El morocho sonrió de tan solo recordar el por que se sentía tan molido y cansado, ahora se encontraba en su casa, calientito en su cama, con dos cobijas por en sima y solo una camiseta ancha blanca y ropa interior. Se apretujó contra las mantas y mirando la luna se quedó dormido.

...

Malestar, sentía malestares. Retorcijones en su bajo vientre y...

Se tuvo que ir directamente a unos arbustos que habían cerca de allí a vomitar, ante la mirada preocupada de su sensei y sus compañeros de equipo, especialmente por Naruto quien corrió para sostenerlo, pues parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría.

- ¿Que le pasa a Sasuke-kun? - preguntó Sakura con la mano en el corazón, mirando preocupada a el morocho, que no paraba de vomitar y estaba mas pálido de lo normal, siendo sostenido por Naruto para que no se cayera, debido a la debilidad y a la fuerza que hacía al vomitar.

- No lo sé - contestó a su alumna, Kakashi, con preocupación en su voz y cerrando su libro de Icha Icha - será mejor que lo llevemos a el hospital para que Tsunade lo revise. - contestó sin mas acercándose a Sasuke y tomándolo de los brazos de Naruto y cargándolo, a lo que el morocho no protestó ya que se sentía muy débil. - Se quedan aquí en lo que yo llevo a Sasuke, ¿entendido? - preguntó Kakashi - Luego seguiremos entrenando.

- ¡Pero yo quiero ir! - protestaron Sakura y Naruto a la vez, para luego mirarse los dos con rayos en los ojos, bueno Sakura a Naruto.

Kakashi alzó una ceja ante la actitud de Naruto, mas no dijo nada.

- Que no, se quedan aquí - miró a Sasuke que estaba mas pálido que antes y estaba a punto de desmayarse y suspiró - ¿Saben? Cambié de opinión, mejor tomen la tarde libre, parece que lo de Sasuke es grave - dijo para luego echarse a correr en dirección al hospital donde se encontraba Tsunade.

Cuando llegó al hospital patió las puertas, ya que Sasuke se había desmayado. Fue directamente hacia la enfermera del escritorio.

- Por favor, llame a Tsunade-sama, uno de mis alumnos se me ah desmayado y antes a vomitado mucho. - le ordenó a la enfermera quién rápidamente cogió el teléfono para llamar a Tsunade.

- Dijo que fuera a la habitación 205 - dijo rápidamente la enfermera, el Hatake asintió y se fue hacia la dirección indicada.

...

- Muy bien - dijo Tsunade acabando de entrar en la habitación. - ¿Que le pasa al Uchiha? ¿Que síntomas tiene? - preguntó la Hokage con una libreta al lado del Uchiha, el cual estaba acostado en una camilla, que ya había despertado de su pequeño desmayo, sin embargo, se veía demacrado, parecía un fantasma de lo pálido que estaba.

Kakashi intentó hablar por el, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

- Nauceas, mareos, desmayos y todo eso desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto, durante todo el día ya hace dos meses. - susurró tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo de la mano derecha, para no quedarse ciego con la luz que tenía arriba de él. - También me e vuelto algo torpe, y me canso con facilidad, a parte de que me duele el pecho - se tocó con el otro brazo la parte del pecho que le dolía que era donde se encontraban sus tetillas.

A Tsunade se le abrieron los ojos con sorpresa mientras escribía en la libreta. Al instante Kakashi se dio cuenta.

- ¿Sabe que es lo que tiene Tsunade-sama? - preguntó Kakashi desde donde se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, en la pared, cruzado de brazos.

Tsunade suspiró y Sasuke la miró descubriendo un poco su ojo izquierdo. Quería que le dijera ya que era lo que le pasaba y le recetara algo para ponerse mejor, no quería atrasar su entrenamiento para matar a Itachi.

- Solo hago unos estudios para estar segura - dijo suspirando - Sasuke, álzate la camisa y Kakashi, sal afuera - ordenó la Hokage señalando la puerta.

El Hatake solo asintió, no podía replicar, era la Hokage la que le ordenaba, y a demás no quería salir herido con el genio de la misma, así que salió del cuarto sin mas. Sasuke suspiró también y se alzó la camisa y al instante sintió como un gel frío recorría su bajo vientre. Se estremeció por el frío.

- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó Sasuke apoyando su peso en sus codos para ver lo que la Hokaque hacía.

La Hokage buscó lo que parecía ser una computadora, pero mas antigua, con distintos cables y algo que parecía ser una manguera con un pistilo en forma de ojo que puso en sima de la barriga de Sasuke, mientras prendía la maquina.

- Es una maquina para hacer sonogramas - contestó simplemente la Hokage - Para saber si tienes lo que yo pienso que tienes. - le susurró mientras rodaba el ojo por todo el vientre del Uchiha y miraba la pantalla atónita. - Que por lo visto, si es lo que pienso...

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- ¿Que es lo que tengo? Yo no veo nada en esa puñetera pantalla - dijo tratando de mirar entre lo gris de la pantalla que lo único que se veía era como una habichuela, pero fuera de eso mas nada.

Tsunade apagó la pantalla.

- Ahora bájate los pantalones, la ropa interior y habré las piernas.

- ¡¿Nani? - gritó Sasuke.

Tsunade suspiró una vez mas, con una diminuta vena en su frente.

- Lo que escuchaste mocoso, ahora hazlo. - le ordenó furiosa.

Sasuke asintió gruñendo y se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior como había dicho Tsunade y abrió las piernas con un gran sonrojo en sus cachetes, el cual se intensificó cuando Tsunade se colocó entre ellas y empezó a revisarle el ano. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no protestar y cerrar las piernas cuando Tsunade le metió una especie de tubo metálico por ahí, que estaba conectado en una maquina que tenía una pantalla, la cual Sasuke no veía pero ella sí. Tsunade movió el tubo un poco y Sasuke exprimió los labios contra sus dientes, ese tubo le molestaba.

Tsunade miraba atentamente la pantalla, como no creyéndose lo que veía, era imposible, era inhumano lo que veía. No era natural. ¿Como era que Sasuke tuviera eso en esa área? Alzó ahora la cabeza para mirar al pelinegro, el cual tenía una expresión de molestia en su cara. Entonces le hizo una pregunta que sobresaltó a el morocho.

- Sasuke, ¿te has acostado con algún hombre? ¿Verdad? - preguntó, aunque sonó como afirmación. Sasuke solo pudo asentí con la cara sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa - Y fue con Naruto - completó la Hokage.

Sasuke giró su cabeza rápidamente, para mirar a la Hokage, y si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora estaba como su comida favorita, el tomate.

- ¿C-Como l-lo s-sabe? - preguntó.

- Por que tienes el shakra de Naruto y el Kyuubi mezclandose con la tuya, las cuales han formado un útero artificial, para un bebé. - contestó la Hokage sacando la cámara de dentro del orificio del Uchiha y esté cerró las piernas en shock.

- Explíqueme, ¿como es que tengo un útero?

Tsunade miró el techo, sentándose en la silla al lado de la camilla de Sasuke. Y empezó a explicar su teoría.

- El Kyuubi es un demonio, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que vive dentro de Naruto, y los demonios pueden hacer cosas que los humanos no, entonces un poco de chakra se coló en el semen de Naruto al eyacular dentro de ti. Así empezó a formar un útero, que se fue reforzando las veces que lo han hecho y el bebé que tienes adentro es la mezcla de tus espermatozoides con los de Naruto y los del Kyuubi...Por ende... estas embarazado...

...

Naruto caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos, estaba preocupado.

**''¿Que le pasará al teme? Estoy preocupado''**

"Es tu novio, después de todo, me imagino que es normal'', le contestó el Kyuubi.

Y en ese instante vio a Kakashi que caminaba hacia el y en nada mas llegar, Naruto lo bombardeó de preguntas.

- ¿Sasuke-teme está bien? ¿Que le pasó? ¿Que tiene? ¿Se va a recuperar? ¿Puedo verlo? - cada vez estaba mas desespera y gritando - ¡Contésteme! - ordenó haciendo un puchero.

Kakashi suspiró mirando a otro lado.

- Sasuke está en su casa, no va a estar con nosotros durante unos meses... Ve a su casa para que te lo explique. - le contestó el Hatake sin mirarlo.

- ¿Es grave? - preguntó con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, si algo le pasaba a su teme, no lo resistiría.

El ninja copia asintió y le puso la mano en el hombro a Naruto.

- Solo ve y... apapachale - rió para librar una tensión que se había formado de momento - En estos momentos lo que necesita es que su _novio_esté allí para él. Está mal...

Ante esas palabras el rubio corrió, corrió como nunca había corrido, pareciéndose a su padre. Así que llegó pronto a el barrio Uchiha, sin importarle como su maestro había averiguado que ellos eran pareja...

Entró sin llamar a la mansión y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, llegando a el cuarto de Sasuke, en el cual había estado algunas veces haciendo el amor con su azabache. Ya abrió la puerta...

- ¡Sasuke!

* * *

**Notas finales:**Errr... bueno, no me gustó el final del capitulo... pero que se ase... Y gomen si el lemon esta del asco :$ es apenas mi segundo lemon Yaoi. Todavía necesito mejorar mas. Así que perdón D: Y este es el capítulo mas largo que e echo u.u. Por cierto, tendrá cuatro capítulos. Son tres capítulos y el epilogo ^^. Bueno, si les gustó algo, ¿me dejarían reviews? Onegai! T^T...

-Y para los que leen mis otros fics, estaré actualizando pronto, o eso espero. ¡Sayonara!


	2. Embarazado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me adjudico la historia

* * *

**Advertencias: **Yaoi(ChicoxChico), lemmon, Mpreg (embarazo masculino), puede que tenga algunas faltas de ortografía.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes tienen 14 años para 15, Tsunade ya es Hokage y Orochimaru jamás marcó a Sasuke.

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo II:**

**Embarazado**

**.  
**

* * *

Ahí estaba Sasuke, sentado al borde de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, las manos en su plano vientre y gesto pensativo, sin ni siquiera percatarse de que el rubio estaba en su habitación.

- Sasuke - repitió el rubio acerándose a el pelinegro y sentándose al lado del mismo, pasando una mano por los hombros del morocho, este se percató al fin de la presencia de Naruto y con los ojos húmedos abrazó al rubio, sin decir nada. Solo buscando el calor del cuerpo contrario que le correspondió el abrazo. En silencio.

Pasaron los minutos, y ninguno dijo nada. Lo cual puso al rubio un poco nervioso. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a el pelinegro? Su pelinegro. ¿Y si era algo grave? No podía quedarse con esa duda o explotaría.

- Sasuke, amor... ¿Que es lo que te pasa? ¿Es grave? - preguntó alzándole el rostro al Uchiha y posando sus posos azules en los negros de el otro.

Sasuke dio un breve suspiro.

- Naruto, lo que me pasa... no es natural... - susurró con la voz medio rasposa, Naruto solo asintió y esperó a que terminara lo que tenía que decir. - Una vida está creciendo dentro de mi... - continuó soltándose del agarre del rubio y caminando hacia la gran ventana de su cuarto con vista al patio trasero y el bosque.

Naruto frunció el ceño y el Kyuubi -que le había dado ''intimidad'' a Naruto con su novio, y estaba en lo mas apartado posible del cerebro de el rubio- no pudo evitar escuchar ese comentario y, al entender, soltó una pequeña risita.

Naruto, se quedó mirándolo sin comprender e ignorando la sospechosa risa del zorro mutante.

- ¿Nani? No entiendo. - hizo un puchero el rubio mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y se paraba al lado del Uchiha.

Sasuke suspiró y se dignó a mirar a el portador del Kyuubi. Y, con otro largo suspiró, contestó.

- En otras palabras, estoy embarazado.

Naruto se quedó en shock. Para después empezar a reír un poco histérico, como si estuviese loco. Mirando a Sasuke sin comprender.

- ¿Qu-Que? S-Sasuke, e-eso e-es i-imposible... ¡E-Eres hom-hombre a pesar de que seas el uke! - reprochó sin poder creerlo.

Sasuke suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

- Eso mismo dije yo cuando me enteré... - susurró...

Flash Back:

_- Por ende... estas embarazado..._

_El morocho se quedó en shock. _

_No, no, no. El nopodía estar embarazado... ¡Por Kami! ¡Era hombre! Aunque fuera casi la mujer de la relación de Naruto y él, pero eso no importaba, por que él era 100% hombre y no un hermafrodita, ¿verdad? Sus ojos negros miraron detenidamente su entrepierna. No, el estaba seguro de que no tenía una vagina escondida entremedio de sus piernas._

_Miró a Tsunade, quién esperaba su reacción con un semblante un poco sorprendido._

_- Yo... Soy hombre, y aún sí sea la puta que va debajo de Naruto cuando tenemos relaciones... No creo que pueda quedar embarazado... ¿cierto?... No soy ni hermafrodita... ni tengo una vagina entre las piernas - dijo señalándose la parte mencionada - Creo que tengo un pene de tamaño un poco grande para mi edad, pero creo que eso era una cualidad de los Uchiha's... Aunque el de Naruto me llega un poco mas arriba del ombligo... - pensó en voz alta para luego sonrojarse furiosamente. Al parecer ya las hormonas del embarazo le estaban afectando el cerebro._

_Tsunade se rió por ese comentario. **''Tal vez por eso es que aveces lo vemos caminando como si hubiese montado un caballo todo el día... Así que si montaba un caballo... Solo que este caballo no era un animal...''**, rió la Hokage para sus adentros._

_- Entiendo que estés confundido Sasuke, de echo, yo también lo estoy - dijo la Hokage mientras cruzaba las piernas. Sasuke la miró atentamente, todabía en shock. - Pero solo tengo mi teoría, no se si es verídica, pero es todo lo que sé de la concepción de ese bebé. - continuó ella. - Y no Sasuke, no eres hermafrodita, ni tienes entre las piernas una vagina. - rodó los ojos algo divertida - Solo que tienes ahora un útero de chacra en tu interior, y un bebé de dos meses que se está gestando en tu barriga. - dijo de forma cariñosa mientras tomaba una de las manos de Sasuke y se la puso en el vientre del mismo. - ¿No te hace ilusión concebir una vida?... - le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

_Sasuke se mordió el labio con fuerza._

_- No es eso. Es mi hijo y de ahora en adelante lo protegeré con mi vida de todo lo malo que le pueda ocurrir. Lo que me preocupa, es lo que piense Naruto de todo esto... - se sonrojó un poco - ¿Y si cree que soy una abominación de la naturaleza? No creo que pudiera aguantar perderlo a él también. - unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas._

_Sí, definitivamente ya el embarazo le estaba afectando. **''De ahora en adelante estará mas sensible''**, pensó la Hokage mientras lo abrazaba._

_- Tranquilo Sasuke, es de Naruto del que estamos hablando... El te quiere mucho... Así que dudo que te deje solo en esto y mucho menos piense que eres una abominación... Solo dile lo que te pasa..._

_Sasuke sonrió y abrazó mas fuerte a la Hokage._

_- ¡Arigatou Tsunade-san!_

_Tsunade sonrió, ya sentía a ese mocoso Uchiha como si fuera su hijo._

End Flash Back:

Naruto observó como una lágrima escapaba de los ojos del Uchiha, entonces salió del shock provocado por la noticia y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin lastimarlo. Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su Naruto.

- Sasuke... ¿Es enserio lo que dices verdad? - preguntó Naruto mientras le alzaba la cabeza a su morocho, el cual estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- Si... No te mentiría con algo tan... delicado como esto - dijo señalando su barriga y soltando algunas lágrimas. Sí, en definitiva, las hormonas de su embarazo ya le estaban afectando - Yo, n-no quiero q-que pienses en mi como una abominación... Y-Yo... y-yo... - sus suplicas fueron acalladas por un beso lento y suave por parte de su novio.

- Sasuke no te pongas así... No eres una abominación para mí, es más, estoy feliz, 'ttebayo. Por que ahora sí podemos tener una familia completa, tu renacerás tu clan, tendremos hijos, nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos, ect... Nos volveremos viejos juntos y le contaremos nuestras aventuras, 'ttebayo... - Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa extendida por toda su cara y con un hermoso brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Sasuke le sonrió de vuelta y se abalanzó contra los labios del menor para darle un beso lleno de amor. Se besaron sin prisas al lado de aquella ventana, sintiéndose mutuamente. Naruto tomó suavemente a Sasuke en sus brazos, al estilo nupcial y luego lo acostó suavemente en la cama sin dejar de besarlo. Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados, al igual que Naruto, le empezó a acariciar el pecho al rubio, bajándole la cremallera de la sudadera del mismo. Naruto gimío un poco, contra los labios del Uchiha cuando este le hubo bajado completamente la cremallera y ahora le acariciaba el pecho por sobre su camisa negra con mangas de rejilla. Él no se quedó atrás, así que empezó a acariciar a Sasuke por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo el gemido del mismo...

- ¡¿Naruto que mierda le quríes hacer a Sasuke-kun?! - gritó Sakura halando a Naruto de encima de Sasuke, apartándolo bruscamente y tirándolo al otro lado de la habitación y este cayendo contra la pared, dándose un buen golpe.

Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido y Sasuke tenía el sharingan girando a una velocidad increíble.

- ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó Naruto levantándose del suelo y caminaba hacia la cama de Sasuke de nuevo.

Sakura lo miró con enojo, ignorando el echo de que Sasuke la mirara penetrante con el sharingan girando a toda velocidad y con una vena en la frente.

- Contéstame tu primero... ¡¿Que mierda le querías hacer a Sasuke-kun?! - preguntó con rabia hacia el rubio.

Sin embargo, no fue Naruto el que contestó... Fue el mismo Sasuke.

- Fácil, Naruto y yo estábamos a punto de hacer el amor cuando tu llegaste y lo apartaste bruscamente creyendo, parece, que quería violarme. - dijo con un bufido, cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y el pelo aún mas revuelto de lo normal. En conclusión, parecía un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta.

A Naruto se le hizo una imagen tentadora y quiso hacerle suyo ahí mismo, pero se controló ya que probablemente Sakura lo mataría (no literal) con sus puñetazos dolorosos.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡Sasuke! ¡Ambos son hombres! ¿Como puedes estar tranquilo? ¿Como que iban a hacer el amor? ¿U-Ustedes s-son p-pareja? - Preguntó primero gritando y luego bajando el tono de voz en cada pregunta.

- ¿Que no has oído de la homosexualidad? Sí, somos pareja y íbamos a hacer el... - pero al instante Sasuke salió corriendo hacia el baño, para vomitar nuevamente. Naruto y Sakura salieron corriendo tras el. Las arcadas de Sasuke era cada vez mas fuertes... y terminó vomitando sangre. - Joder. No eh comido nada desde esta mañana. - volvió su cabeza nuevamente hacia en inodoro y volvió a vomitar un chorro de sangre, unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas debido a que el ardor de su estomago era mucho.

Naruto estaba a su lado, quitándole el pelo a el morocho de la cara, mientras que Sakura estaba en la puerta del baño mirando todo en shock. Jamás pensó poder ver a Sasuke en un estado tan... vulnerable.

Eso hacía que su corazón se le estrujara en el pecho.

...

- ¿Q-Que es lo que tienes Sasuke-kun? - preguntó Sakura luego de que Sasuke se lavara los dientes y bajara a la cocina a comer algo, estaba muy hambriento luego de vomitar tanto.

El aludido miró a Naruto diciéndole con los ojos que le trajera una silla a Sakura, por si se caía al piso por la noticia. Naruto asintió, entendiendo lo que el Uchiha le quería decir con los ojos, y rápidamente trajo la silla, la cual colocó tras Sakura.

La pelirosada lo miró con el ceño fruncido mas no dijo nada, luego se giró a mirar a el pelinegro, quien se mordía fuertemente los labios y giraba el vaso que tenía en la mano, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle a Sakura de manera sutil. Y que no hiriera más los sentimientos de la pelirosada. Vale, el era un egocéntrico, un arrogante, y demás cosas, hasta puede que sádico, pero no quería que Sakura sufriera más por él, a pesar de todo, la quería más que como una amiga, como a una hermana, aunque eso jamás lo diría en voz alta. Su orgullo no lo dejaba.

- Pues, veras - comenzó el Uchiha, respirando hondamente tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas - Yo... Estoy... Mmmm - soltó un profundo suspiro, para luego tomar una bocada de aire. - Naruto y yo... Estamos saliendo juntos. - soltó con los cachetes levemente sonrojados y jugando con sus dedos, un tanto nervioso.

Sakura sonrió triste, con los ojos levemente aguados, más lo disimuló. No querían que la vieran llorar, no de nuevo.

- Eso... me lo suponía, digo, bueno, si solo fuesen amigos, yo no los hubiera encontrado haciendo 'eso' allá arriba. Aparte, tú me lo dijiste antes, y también me dijiste que estaban a punto de _hacer el amor_. - dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a si misma y sonreía falsamente.

- Sí, si estábamos a punto de hacer el amor - asintió Naruto yendo a donde el Uchiha y abrazándolo por la cintura, Sasuke solo asintió mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

- Pero... ¿y eso que tiene que ver con la enfermedad de Sasuke? - le preguntó a la pareja mientras se sentaba en la silla y se cruzara de piernas y brazos, mirando fijamente a el rubio y a el moreno, los cuales se miraban entre sí, intentando encontrar una mejor forma de decirle. Sakura frunció el ceño, ya un poco desesperada. - Díganlo de una vez y sin rodeos, por favor. Son mis amigos, y si hay algo en que pueda ayudar me gustaría hacerlo.

Sasuke asintió, tomando una gran bocada de aire, y lo soltó todo de una vez.

- Estoy embarazado, concibiendo una vida dentro de mi ser, o como prefieras llamarle - contestó con un suspiro el morocho.

La pelirosada se le quedó mirando raro.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó al fin luego de un largo minuto de silencio. - ¿Embarazado? ¿Tu? P-Pe-pero... ¿no eres un hombre?... ¿Eres hermafrodita...? O... ¿Acaso eres mujer y solo este es tu sexy no jutsu? - preguntó la pelirosada parpadeando y con la boca abierta.

Naruto apretó los labios, conteniendo la risa por lo que dijo la pelirosada. Y la contenía por que sabía que, si se burlaba del Uchiha, y más este estando embarazado, su cabeza acabaría colgada de la copa del árbol más grande de Konoha y que su cuerpo lo regalaría para vudú. Naruto tragó grueso.

A Sasuke las últimas palabras de Sakura le dieron un gran tic en el ojo, inhaló y exhaló varias veces, intentando calmarse.

- ¡¿Me había enamorado de una mujer?! ¡¿Era prácticamente una lesbiana?! - gritó Sakura dándose de cuenta de sus palabras y de que si eso fuera de verdad ella había estado perdidamente enamorada de una mujer. Abrió los ojos como platos y luego... una gran carcajada salió de su boca haciendo que se cayera de espaldas de la silla y chocara contra el suelo y se agarrara la panza, por el ataque de risa.

- ¡No soy ninguna mujer! - gritó con muchas venas en la frente, Sasuke. Estaba histérico.

Naruto tosió, disimulando una traviesa risa.

Sasuke lo ignoró.

- Sakura...Sakura...Sakura... ¡SAKURA! - ella lo miró aún riendo como desquiciada. - ¡Deja de reírte! - gritó con un gran tic en el ojo.

Sakura respiró profundo para tranquilizarse del ataque de risa repentino, y miró al colérico pelinegro. Ahora que lo veía bien, tenía la cara fina, y se parecía a una de las fotos que había visto por ahí de la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto. ¿De verdad Sasuke sería...? Mejor no pensar en eso por que sino otra vez se partiría de la risa.

Naruto carraspeó y abrazó al Uchiha se los hombros, pegándolo a su cuerpo para relajarlo, ya que estaba tenso por lo antes dicho.

Decidió tomar la palabra.

- No Sakura, no te habías enamorado de una... m-mujer. - dijo con dificultad al ocultar su risa el Uzumaki. Sasuke lo miró mal. - Lo que pasa es que... mmm... - se puso la mano en la barbilla, pensando. - ¡Verdad Sasuke! ¡A mí tampoco me dijiste como fue que quedaste embarazado!

Sakura lo miraba expectante mientras se levantaba del suelo, colocaba la silla en donde iba y se sentaba en ella. Sasuke rodó los ojos y murmuró algo por lo bajo. Suspiró.

- Vale, les diré la teoría de Tsunade. -cruzó los brazos. - Ella dice que... Al Naruto... eyacular dentro de mí - sonrojo - pues un poco del chakra del Kyuubi se coló en el semen de él y empezó a formar un útero... el cual se completó al nosotros... - suspiró avergonzado y rojo como un tomate. Naruto estaba al igual que Sasuke de rojo y Sakura solo se divertía al ver a los dos novios avergonzados. - ... ejem... tener... relaciones constantemente... y así... luego se creó el bebé... que es una mezcla de mis espermatozoides con los de Naruto... - completó con voz ahogada.

- Ah, ahora entiendo... osea que después de todo, no eres mujer. - sonrió inocentemente Sakura.

Sasuke respiró hondo para no cometer algún mal acto contra ella y miró al rubio que aún procesaba la información.

- Entonces... - comenzó el rubio. - Quiere decir que prácticamente... Es mi hijo, el tuyo y... ¿también del kyuubi? - preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- Me supongo que si...

_''Wow, así que voy a tener un hijo...¡Genial!''_

A Naruto le dio un tic en el ojo.

**_''Idiota, no te ilusiones... Y espero que no vuelvas a tocar a Sasuke, ni a través de mí...Ni en sueños, ni nada. ¿Me entiendes? Sasuke es completamente mío.''_**

_''Uy, que posesivo nos salió el muchacho''_, se burló el zorro revolviendo sus nueve colas de un lado a otro. _''¿Y que pasa si quiero entretenerme un rato a solas en tu mente con la imagen de Sasuke?''_

_**''Yo te mato''**_

_''Como si pudieras''_

_**''Muérete''**_

_''Aúch, no hieras mis sensibles sentimientos.'', _dramatizó el zorro, secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

**_''Como si me importara...''_**

_''Vale, entonces me haré pasar por ti y tomaré a Sasuke contra la pared, sin importarme que Sakura esté presente. Aré que gima alto, que se sonroje... y le diré que me diga 'Kyuubi'...¿Buen consuelo, no es así?''_

_**''Eres un...''**_

- ¡Naruto! ¡Deja de apretar los puños! ¿Y por que mierdas tienes el chakra del Kyuuby por fuera? ¿Te molesta que Sasuke que te haya dicho que el hijo que espera también es de el Kyuubi?

Naruto parpadeó ante las palabras de Sakura y volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Eh? ¡No! No es eso. - rió nervioso. - Es solo que el Kyuubi me estaba molestando 'ttebayo. - pasó su mano tras la nuca y se rascó la misma.

Sakura asintió y le restó importancia, mientras Sasuke iba hacia el refrigerador y tomaba un tomate maduro y se lo comía como manzana.

- No se como puede... Yo apenas y me lo puedo comer en ensalada. - se habló a si misma la pelirrosada mirando atentamente como Sasuke devoraba casi con amor el pequeño tomate rojo.

Mientras, Naruto miraba hacia todas partes que no fueran a Sasuke, por que, para él, la forma en la cual el Uchiha se comía el tomate era muy, muy, muy tentadora... Tanto que quería violarlo allí mismo. Tragó saliva cuando lo miró de reojo. El moreno le estaba dando unas cuantas lamidas a la piel de tomate la cual tenía algunas cuantas gotas de jugo.

Sudó frío... Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, como siempre que veía al morocho comer tomates, y estaba haciendo que no viera precisamente un tomate... Sino algo... muy pervertido.

Suspiró hondo y se sentó en una silla. Decidió pensar en otra cosa.

- Nehh, Sasuke-teme, ¿como Kakashi se enteró de tu estado? - preguntó aparentemente aburrido el rubio y mirando hacia la mesa.

Sakura permaneció callada.

- Bueno... Cuando Tsunade terminó de hablar conmigo le dijo que pasara, ella me prometió que no se lo diría a nadie, pero yo confío en Kakashi, por eso se lo dije... Por cierto, si le dicen que confío en él... Los mato. - los miró a los dos con el Sharingan y con una sonrisa sádica en su cara.

Naruto y Sakura se estremecieron y asintieron rápidamente.

- Yo no le diré nada 'ttebayo.

- Yo tampoco, jejeje.

Sasuke sonrió inocentemente y siguió comiendo su tomate.

- Más les vale - sentenció.

**Iner Sakura: '¡Chá! Su bipolaridad da miedo... ¿Es por el embarazo que se comporta así, verdad?**

**Sakura: Sí, en el embarazo las hormonas están revueltas, lo que puede causar eso. ¡Kya! aún me cuesta creer que Sasuke-kun esté embarazado...**

**Iner Sakura: Seehh, a mí también. ¡Buaaah! ¿Por que los hombre lindos, la mayoría, tienen que ser gay's? ¡La vida no es justa!**

**Sakura: No, la vida no es nada justa... Pero... ellos hacen una bonita pareja... Creo que me uniré al club NaruSasu que hizo Hinata...**

**Iner Sakura: Quien lo diría, tan angelical que se ve y es una pervertida del Yaoi...**

**Sakura: Sip, pero bueno... Así la queremos. Y gracias a ella fue que entramos en ese fantástico mundo...**

**Iner Sakura: ¡Sí! ¡Que viva Hinata!**

- Tierra llamando a Sakura-chan, tierra llamando a Sakura-chan. - chasqueó los dedos Naruto frente al los ojos de Sakura.

- ¿Eh...? A sí... jejeje... creo que me dormí despierta. - rió nerviosa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

- Si tu lo dices...

- Bueno chicos, los dejo. Tengo que ir a mi casa que ya es tarde o sino mi madre me matará. - se despidió la pelirosada dándole un beso a cada uno de los chicos en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, pensando en el gran regaño que su madre le daría.

Sasuke cuando al fin terminó de comerse el tomate, miró sugerente a Naruto.

- Naruto... tengo ganas de probarte... - se relamió los labios. - Quiero disfrutar de tu _sabor _en mi boca. - se acercó hasta el rubio y lo abrazó por el cuello. - Lamer cada gota de tu jugo...

Naruto tragó saliva.

- Sa-Sasuke... - Naruto estaba con las mejillas coloradas, las cuales enrojecieron aún más cuando el morocho empezó a frotarse contra él.

- Naruto... _hazme tuyo_. - le susurró sensual al oído.

Naruto no pudo más, tomó a Sasuke de la cara, lo besó como si no hubiera mañana y lo apoyó contra la mesa de la cocina, sentándolo. Sasuke, sin dejar de besar a Naruto, enganchó sus piernas en las caderas de este, pegando así sus entrepiernas. Cuando necesitaron aire, Sasuke empujó levemente a Naruto para que se apartara. Naruto captó el mensaje y se apartó para mirarlo.

- Siéntate. - ordenó el morocho mientras señalaba una silla cercana a la posición de Naruto.

- ¿Por...? - pregunto un tanto confundido y jadeante Naruto.

- ¡Hazlo! - volvió a ordenar Sasuke.

El pelirubio se sentó rápidamente al escuchar el tono de voz de su Sasuke. No sabía que este tramaba sentándolo en la silla...Pero temía que lo iba a averiguar pronto. Y lo afirmó cuando el Uchiha se bajó de la mesa y caminó hasta él de una forma sensual, para luego darle un beso corto en los labios y después arrodillarse frente a él, abriendo las piernas del rubio en el proceso.

El rubio tragó saliva con las mejillas un tanto rosas.

- ¿Q-Que vas a hacer, teme? - preguntó, aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

- Dije que quería disfrutar de tu sabor en mi boca. - susurró con voz felina el Uchiha y con las hormonas del embarazo al cien, mientras le desabrochaba y le bajaba el pantalón junto con los boxers y los tiró en alguna parte de la cocina, dejando a su rubio desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

Se relamió los labios al ver el miembro medio despierto de su Naruto. Sacó la punta de su lengua y lo lamió brevemente, sintiendo el estremecimiento de Naruto, el cual se quitó la ropa que le quedaba por el calor en el ambiente. Sasuke tomó en sus manos el miembro del rubio y lamió de arriba abajo, ensalivandolo completamente.

Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente y abrió la boca, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Separó las piernas un poco más, para que Sasuke tuviera más acceso a su parte íntima. Cuando sintió como Sasuke se la metía completa a la boca, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido alto. Se sentía en la gloria.

- Me...encanta...sentirte...dentro...de...mi...boca...mmmm... - decía Sasuke entrando y sacando el despierto miembro del rubio en cada palabra.

Naruto, sudado y jadeante abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, viendo como Sasuke ahora chupaba con fervor su carne. Definitivamente las hormonas ya le estaban haciendo estragos a su Sasuke, ya que él en sus cinco sentidos no diría algo tan vergonzoso, pensó Naruto, rojo como un tomate y más que caliente.

No podía más, tendría que hacer a Sasuke suyo ya o moriría.

- Lo siento Sasuke, pero ya no puedo más. - susurró con voz ronca antes de sacar a Sasuke de donde se encontraba y poniéndolo sobre la mesa, le abrió las piernas y entró en el sin más.

- ¡AH! - en grito de dolor mezclado con placer que dio el morocho muy bien se pudo haber escuchado a diez kilómetros a la redonda.

E iniciaron una ronda en la cocina...

- Naruto... - llamó Sasuke horas después a su rubio.

Ahora se encontraban en la cama, luego de algunas cuantas rondas de sexo por toda la casa... La sala, el sofá, la cocina, y la habitación.

- Dime - susurró más dormido que despierto Naruto, mirando los brillantes ojos de Sasuke. Le sonrió y lo abrazó más contra su pecho.

Sasuke suspiró y jugó un poco con la sabana que los cubría, enredando sus dedos en ella.

Tomó una bocada de aire.

- Durante un año y medio no estaré con ustedes en el campo de entrenamiento y... pondrán un sustituto que me supla. - le confesó lo que le había dicho Tsunade cuando se iba a ir.

Flash Back:

_Sasuke iba a salir de la habitación, iba con una mano en su vientre, aún procesando la información antes dicha._

_- Sasuke - llamó la Hokage. El susodicho se volteó, un poco curioso. - Antes de que te vallas tengo que informarte algo que estaba pensando... - izo una pausa._

_- Adelante. - la alentó Sasuke._

_- Estaba pensando que, ya que eres un caso que jamás antes se había visto, te someteré a unas pruebas y cuidados especiales, por consecuencia no vas a estar haciendo nada de movimientos peligrosos, ni saldrás a misiones... Estarás en reposo total... Por un año y medio aproximadamente..._

_Sasuke parpadeó, sorprendido._

_- ¿Eh? ¿Y que pasará con Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto...? Necesitan al menos un miembro más en el equipo. - protestó con un infantil puchero._

_A la Hokage le apareció una gota tras la nuca._

_- Eso es fácil... Traeremos un sustituto..._

Fin del Flash Back:

- ¡¿Que?! - gritó sobresaltado Naruto, asustando un poco a Sasuke, quien se alejó un poco de él. - Lo siento. - se disculpó. - Es solo que me sorprende, eso es todo. - volvió a acomodar al morocho en su pecho. - ¿Ya sabes quien es el sustituto? ¿Te podré ver durante ese año y medio? ¿O estarás es...cuarentena? ¿Podré darte besos? ¿Abrazos? ¿Podré hacerte el amor?

Un tic en el ojo de Sasuke.

- Que mucho preguntas...

- Solo contesta, 'ttebayo.

- Esta bien. - rodó los ojos el moreno. - No se quien es el sustituto... solo espero que no se parezca a mí... y luego me hagas a un lado mientras lo miras a él. - Miró mal a Naruto y este sonrió por los evidentes y inexplicables celos y la posesividad del Uchiha.

- Yo jamás te haría eso, 'ttebayo. Tu eres único, teme. - le dijo y luego le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Mas te vale. - gruñó y luego continuó con las contestaciones. - Sí, me podrás ver durante el año y medio... Y si no vienes te desgarro tu cuello...

Naruto tragó saliva y asintió asustado.

- Y si me puedes ver quiere decir que no estaré en 'cuarentena'... Los besos y abrazos están permitidos...

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos y sonrió como un niño que le regalan lo que quiere en navidad.

- Y lo de hacerme el amor lo podrás hacer... Mientras no me des asco. - completó el Uchiha con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡TEME! ¿Como que darte asco? - frunció el ceño.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- Por si no lo sabías en algunos embarazos, la pareja del la persona embarazada, le empieza a dar asco a quien lleve el bebé.

Tic nervioso en el ojo de Naruto.

- Pero si yo no te doy asco... - se quejó con un aura un poco depresiva.

- No, no me das asco...Aún. Pero puede que dentro de poco sí, así que tienes que aprovechar el tiempo que me te queda para hacerme el amor, ¿no?

Naruto sonrió al captar la indirecta y se dispuso a cumplirla... Haciendole el amor toda la noche.

* * *

**Nota Final: **¡Luego de meses actualizo! ... El capítulo se me hizo largo y soso al final ._.U ... ¡Gomen-ne si está aburrido! TuT

Bueno, me tardé por dos razones.

1) Flojera

2) Sin imaginación xD

No tengo mucho que decir... Más que gracias a todos los favoritos y los comentarios y a los que siguen la historia :) ¡Te quiero!

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, TuT, cada uno me encanto. L s quiero mucho chic s :) Ojalá les guste este capitulo. Lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes... ¡Los amo!... Y quería avisar que creo que el fic se va a extender unos cuantos capítulos más... C: espero que no les moleste... ¡sayonara!**


End file.
